


Он слышит лай собак

by stuffcobbsays, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: Драко Малфой сегодня не принимает, возвращайтесь в приемные часы в последнюю пятницу месяца, следующего за «никогда».
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_G_PG13





	Он слышит лай собак

**Author's Note:**

> Авторская пунктуация в отдельных моментах — всё, что может показаться ошибкой, так и было задумано. :)

Он слышит лай собак. Шум проезжающих магловских машин за окном. Простым, выходящим на тесную, кишащую маглами улицу окном. _Чтобы вы слышали жизнь_ , говорят ему, когда он глазами показывает зачаровать, наконец, проклятое окно, дать ему благословенную тишину.

Он видит свет фонарей на белой стене. Неровные, неопрятные, слишком оранжевые кляксы, оскорбляющие скорбную простоту белого. Ветви качаются, тени колышутся, фонари выключаются — он считает — ровно в пять утра. _Чтобы вы видели жизнь_ , говорят ему. 

Хер с ней.

Поттер приходит каждый понедельник, каждую среду и каждую пятницу, ровно в семнадцать часов — по нему, как по фонарям, как по лаю собак, можно запросто сверять часы. Шумно вздыхает, устраиваясь на кресле рядом с его койкой, возится, шуршит «Пророком», сопит, хмыкает, безмерно раздражает, _живет_.

Он старательно давит раздражение, притворяется спящим, притворяется безразличным, притворяется мертвым— потому что если долго притворяться мертвым, можно стать _мертвым_. Как, вы не слышали? О, верный способ, позвольте порекомендовать, работает безотказно, спросите Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть.

— У тебя глаза открыты, — сообщает Невероятно Проницательный и Нечеловечески Наблюдательный Аврор Всея Британии.

Ах да.

— Просто… ты мог бы притвориться, что спишь. Из вежливости, знаешь? Не так явно игнорировать.

Мелко, Поттер. Мертвым плевать на вежливость — изысканная роскошь, недоступная вынужденным просчитывать мнение окружающих живым. Что там дальше по программе? Воззвания к совести? Духоподъемные речи? Вдохновляющие живописания гипотетических приключений? Какой разнообразный у тебя репертуар, Поттер, я почти тронут, спасибо большое, это такая честь — героический Герой Всея Британии протирает штаны в палате бывшего Пожирателя, который — экий мерзавец, вы посмотрите на него! — отказывается считать себя живым. 

— Малфой, ну. Я ведь знаю, что ты меня слышишь. Хоть пальцем шевельни, дай как-нибудь знать…

Драко Малфой сегодня не принимает, возвращайтесь в приемные часы в последнюю пятницу месяца, следующего за «никогда». Ах, с кем вы разговариваете? С безмозглой оболочкой Драко Малфоя. С брошенной раковиной. С пустым домом. Зачем вы разговариваете с безмозглой оболочкой, Поттер, в своем ли вы уме?

— А еще можно будет заглянуть на Олд-Комптон-стрит, там Колин Бёрк держит маленький паб, он ведь из ваших, Бёрк, из чистокровных, тебе должно понравиться — и паб очень уютный, мы там с Роном… Да. Или вот еще — Лаванда рассказывала про какую-то кофейню, где варят исключительно по-турецки, с кардамоном там, корицей и ещё какой-то травой, не знаю, может, тебе нравится такое? Я ведь совсем ничего о тебе не знаю, Малфой… — тихий смешок. — Можно будет знакомиться заново.

Можно… Можно чуть-чуть повернуть голову набок. Вот так. Еще чуть-чуть. Так, чтобы ненавистный Поттер — _Поттер, Поттер, как же бесишь_ — оказался в фокусе. В глазах расплывается — это нормально, глаза привыкли к скорбной простоте белого и неопрятным оранжевым кляксам фонарного света, глаза отказываются воспринимать реальность, реальность — Поттер — бесит.

Вот так.

И спросить, наконец — выдавить, прохрипеть несмазанным, забывшим, как двигаться, горлом — 

— Чертов Поттер, как же ты достал… Что тебе от меня надо?

И Поттер улыбнется, и пожмет плечами, и запустит руку в вечно лохматые волосы, и скажет — 

— Чтобы жил.


End file.
